


A Beautiful Monstrosity

by Dbecrazy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), High School, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbecrazy/pseuds/Dbecrazy
Summary: Levi is a different creature not human, he is called a monster by most, but when he meets Eren he has a different idea.This is an Ereri/Riren story. Don't like it? Don't read it.I do not own the characters, just the plot. I may add an OC or two, but maybe not. I only own the plot.





	1. Chapter 1

(A/N)   
This is one of my first fanfics I've written so it starts off a bit rushed an a litttle awkwardly written but gradually it gets better I promise  
(A/N)

First day of a new school. Not like I'm expecting anything special though. I'm not exactly your average senior, like the part about me being apart of a very confusing race called raidrn. 

Raidrn are a species that consist of many different species. We can mate with any species there is. When we mate with said species the offspring immediately gets that species in its bloodline. It's dominate species will be the species that has the most of its blood passed to the offspring. It will be able to fully turn into that animal. This may be confusing at first, but I was able to get my head around it. 

My race is very easy to identify at times, but none of us ever look the same. Like I said before a raidrn can mate with any animal, so the animal is imprinted in the bloodline. Which means they also get the looks, and or traits of those animals. 

Since the line of Ackerman's go way back, I am stuck with many of these animal's looks. I have 2 wings one white and one black. I also have the body of a jaguar. The paws and claws of a wolf, also the nose. An eye of a snake, the ears of a lynx, the other eye my regular steel grey eyes. Last but not least the tail of a Siberian husky. Kind of weird right? 

Those are just the looks don't even get me started on the traits. Thank the lord my dominate trait/look is a human all of those animals mixed together would look really weird. Anygays. 

Today is my first day of senior year like I said. I am 100% not ready. My alarm went off late, the shower was cold. I didn't have anytime to make breakfast, so I just grabbed a piece of bread and left. On the way to school i choked on the bread. 

How perfect was today going. I made my way to the office, because they insist on me staying in here waiting for the bell to ring, so an annoying little brat can come down here, most likely with a fairly good GPA, to take me to class then everyone will stare at me. The teacher will tell me to introduce my self, and I will find the last seat available next to the same or a another annoying brat. This crap happens. 

And that's exactly what will happen. Might not be today but soon it will. 

"Hi I'm Eren, It's a pleasure to meet you." I looked up as good looking guy with messy brown hair, and tan skin walked up to me. He held out his hand whilst the other was on the back of his neck. I 'tched' and introduced myself. 

"Levi." I shook his hand, then he started talking me about the school. 

"So Levi that's a cool name." He said as he started walking me out of the office. 

"Thanks, Eren. I like your name too." 

"So where's your locker, Levi? We need to stop there before going around the school." He explained to me as we stopped temporarily in the lobby. I then realized he never let go of my hand. I didn't want to remove it, it was so warm, but I had to use both hands. I took my hand out of his slowly, then I pulled out my schedule with my locker number and combo on it. 

"Locker 3021."

"Oh I know where that is, it's the locker next to mine. C'mon its this way." He grabs my hand once again leading me up the stairs. Not that I minded at all though. "We just go up the stairs, and down the hallway on the right, then at the end of the hallway. If you can't find it though, or if you need help finding it again don't hesitate to ask Levi. You will usually see me around a lot."

"Thanks brat." 

"Oh so I'm a brat. I love this new information I'm getting today. Very useful." I raised my eyebrow and turn towards him.

"Huh?" I'm legit very confused on how this 'information' could be useful to him. 

"It's a joke it's called joking." 

"Well that was a bad joke." Eren just ending up chuckling, hand going to the back of his neck again.

"It was a very bad joke I'm sorry. Anyways, need help opening your locker." He said walking over next to me, by the locker. 

"What senior needs help opening a locker." He chuckled again this time putting his hand to his mouth. Awe he's so adorable. 

"Sometimes the lockers get jammed and it's very hard to open them again." I mouthed an 'Oh' before easily opening my locker. 

"Guess I'm lucky." I muttered before putting my stuff in my locker. I then turned to Eren. I was curious as to what we're doing, we've been in the halls for 30 minutes. Is he just taking his sweet time? "Eren aren't we supposed to be in class?" 

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I'm just giving you a tour of the school today. Tomorrow your gonna be shadowing me, then Friday is the day I set you free." I made a weird face at him.

"We're gonna be touring the school for 6 hours?" Eren giggled again. Stop being so adorable.

"Yeah seems kind of long. That's why we're taking our sweet time. If we finish early we can go relax outside in one of my relaxing spots. No one knows it's there so no one will disturb us. It's under a huge cherry blossom tree that shades everything. It's really beautiful there I think you would like it." I low-key let out a small smile that hopefully he wouldn't notice. 

"Yeah seems good." Let's be alone together. GOD DAMN IT FALL OUT BOY. 

"Okay so where is your schedule?" I handed him my schedule, and he looked it over. He then let out a low chuckle.

"Hey we have the same classes, and lunch period together. What a coincidence." Or is it fate. I need to stop being so love struck. He is very attractive though. I was then pulled out of my thoughts noticing that I was staring. 

"Sorry I was staring." I said while feeling my face heating up, so I looked down. 

"It's okay don't worry, I was staring back." I looked up kinda surprised to see he had a light blush on his face. His hand was once again on the back of his neck. You're so adorable Eren.   
I didn't realize I said that out loud until he said something. 

"Awe thanks Levi. Your adorable too." I blushed a little, and tried to change the subject. 

"Thanks, anyways. Where is my first class." With this we started the school tour. He showed me where our classes are, and how to get there. Also basic information about the school. Like how we have 8 minutes to get to each class, since the school is so huge and the classes are well spread.

After a while it was time for lunch. Eren and I made our way to the lunchroom. He showed me to a table with 7 people currently sitting there. We sat down, and Eren started introduced us to one another. 

"Hey guys. This is Levi and he's a new student." After this comment some horse looking fellow, possibly raidrn that horse look doesn't just come from human genes. He let out an annoying laugh. 

"No dip Jaeger." Jaeger so that's his last name, sounds German. 

"Aye horseface, don't you have some hay to eat, or would you prefer a sugar cube, because I have some." Eren then pull from his pocket a box of sugar cubes, while smirking. That seemed to have shut him up. Eren told me that, that guy's name was Jean, pronounced like John. That's kinda weird but okay, goes with his inhumanly looks. 

"Hey, Eren I want some sugar cubes. I'm in need of some sugar." A young girl who was eating a pound a minute said in between bites. Eren then tossed 4 sugar cubes at her, and she caught them in the air. Wow that's kind of impressing. 

"Anyways as I was gonna say. Levi is a new student, and I would like you guys to be nice." Everyone nodded there heads and started introducing themselves. 

"Hi I'm armin." This guy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and smiles for days said. He kinda looks like girl, and his voice is so high-pitched. If it weren't for his style of clothing, everyone would think he's a girl.

"I'm Krista. It's so nice to see another new face." This chick looks like a more, angelic, and girl version of armin. She sat next to a girl who looked extremely possessive over her. She had freckled and brown hair, and looked like a total tomboy. 

"I'm Ymir. Don't mess with Krista and we'll be fine." I nodded towards her, then they went back onto the conversation they were having. Something about a bet.

"Hey I'm Marco. It's a pleasure to meet you." Well we have an angel over here. More so a freckled Jesus because he seems holy. You can see the light glimmering off of him.

"I'm Jean-" He was abruptly interrupted after his first name. 

"CENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This guy with a buzz cut said. Then the girl who ate a lot actually put down her food. Applaud her for that, and did the little theme to go after. 

"That's joke is really getting on my nerves." He said while sighing. 

"Anyways I'm Connie." The guy with the buzz cut said. 

"And I'm Sasha." She suddenly got very serious it was scary. "Whatever you do don't take my food, and we'll be chill." 

"I got it." I said then looked back at Eren, whom was giving me a smile. Why is he so nice? 

"Hey after lunch is over, we're going to one more classroom, then the tour is over." I nodded at him and began to eat lunch. We chatted a lot and everyone actually got along smoothly. 

Once lunch was over Eren and I went to the last classroom. We went over the schedule and again, and told me if I had any questions. The answer was no, then we were on our way out of the school. We went through a little path through the woods behind the school. Then to a little secluded area where a cherry blossom tree was located. It's so pretty, there's even a small pond with little ducks. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Eren and I sat beneath the tree. He looked me straight in the eye, with a huge smile plastered on his face. I blushed a little and looked down.

"Yes very." With my head still down. He reached his hand under my chin, lifting my head up. 

"Don't be so shy Levi. I can tell you like me." Was it that obvious wow. I need to step up my game. "It's okay because I like you too Levi." He was blushing a deep red. He likes me back. Oh yay. 

"You do?" I said very breathily. I smiled at bit to which surprised him. He smiled with his eyes shutting a bit. 

"Yeah of course who wouldn't. You're very attractive, adorable, kind, and have a lot of sex appeal like, come on. It should be illegal." I chuckled at bit, while shaking my head. Me? Sexy? Well I can't argue with that. "Even your laugh is sexy oh my freckled Jesus. You're killing me here Levi." 

"Well thanks Eren. You're so nice, funny, adorable, and beautiful. You're hot yourself." He must've looked like a tomato how red his face is. He's adorable nonetheless though. 

"Hey you wouldn't mind if we hung out after school would you." Eren said trying to avoid eye contact. 

"Like a date." Eren's eye's immediately found mine, as he started waving his hands in the air. 

"nonononononono. I didn't mean like a date, but if you want it to be a date I wouldn't mind." 

"Then it's a date." We took out our phones and exchanged numbers. Then made plans to meet at his house, to go to this, retro ice cream parlor. 

"So what do you do when your here, Eren?" I said as we were just looking at each other under the tree. 

"I usually draw, play games on my phone, read, or just chill." 

"You draw?" He nodded then pulled out a sketchbook, from his backpack. He handed it to me to look through, and I was absolutely stunned. His drawings are beautiful. They look so professional. 

"You are an great artist." He took the notebook back when I was done. 

"Thank you Levi. You know this is the first time I let someone, come here with me or know about this place. Your also the only person to see my drawings besides my mother." I was honestly shocked. We just met today yet I've progressed so much with him. It's like I've known him for so long. 

"Really, I'm so glad you like me that much Eren. Thank you." 

"What are you thanking me for?" 

"For letting me feel welcomed I really need it." He smiled at me, that adorable smile. I think I've fallen. 

~  
Originally from wattpad.   
AYE. I hoped you like this first chapter. This is my first fanfic that isn't a one-shot.Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a good day. Bai bai lovelies


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Mika." I said as I made my way into the house. 

"Hey Lee Lee." I sigh at her nickname for me. I took off my shoes, and set them on the rack by the door. "How was the first day of school?"

"It was a great first day. I did literally nothing, which is great for any day at school, and didn't meet a whole lot of people. You know how much I don't like meeting a bunch of people at once." Mikasa came into view once I walked into the kitchen. She looked over at me, and smiled a bit. 

"Yeah I know how you like to talk to smaller groups of people. It's better for you that way. It's harder for people to discover you." I grabbed an orange, and started to peel it with my claws. 

"I know. It's just... I don't want people to figure out what I am. If they do, I would be looked at different. You know what happened last time." She nodded a bit, while making lunch. 

"I do remember. That's why you're living with me now. Not that I hate living with my little Lee Lee." She said as she made her way over to me, and pinched my cheeks. "Even if people were to find out. Being raidrn isn't a bad thing. There are many of us. People are being more accepting of our kind in society. Even dating them." She giggled a bit. "You just need to find the right people." 

"I understand." I smiled a bit. I then cut the orange, and popped slices into my mouth. "Now that the topic is dropped. Did you tell Annie yet?" She shook her head. 

"No, not yet, but I will soon." I chuckled. 

"You've been saying you'll tell her soon for 2 months. Hun that is not soon." She scoffed a bit before lightly slapping my arm. 

"Yeah, yeah." She went back to cooking, and I started to get ready for my date. 

I changed into shredded black jeans. A white dress shirt untucked, and black beanie. My usual style, just with a dress shirt thrown in there. I was pretty much ready for our date, so I just read in my room for a bit, while listening to music. 

Eren and I are meeting for fro-yo later. I've never really had fro-yo before. I've had regular yogurt before, but I just think the whole concept is weird. Why have frozen yogurt when you could have ice cream, or just yogurt. Anyways, I made my way out of the house on the way Mikasa caught me. 

"Hey Levi?" She called from where she was watching tv in the living room. 

"Yeah?" She gave me a harsh questioning look, and then softening noticing her harsh gaze. 

"Where you going?" Oh crap umm. 

"I'm going on a date?" I said more-so like a question then a statement. 

"Are you that popular already you have a date?" I chuckled a bit under my breath.

"No I only met 8 people today. One of which I spent most of the day." She looked up at me with a little smirk on her face. 

"Ooooooooooooooh. Levi's got a little crush now he's going on a date. I'm so proud. You must not have asked him though. He most likely ask you. Anygays, who's the lucky guy? Do you have a picture of him? Can I meet him after the date? Well if it goes well that is." She said bombarding me with questions. 

"His name is Eren Jaeger. I do not have a picture of him. You can maybe meet him after the date, if he's comfortable meeting you, and it happens naturally. 'Oh hey Eren. You wanna come over to mine. Yeah my sister wants to meet, and bombard you with endless, and most likely embarrassing questions.'" I stopped for a second making a face. "Nah, might as well let it come naturally." 

Mikasa looked at me for a second then scoffed a bit, throwing a pillow at me as she did. "Oh shut up. I am not like that." She then turned back to tv while saying. "Have fun. Not too much fun." I chuckled a bit under my breath. 

"Okay, okay I get it. I wouldn't do that on a first date. Are you crazy?" She turned about a bit, eyes wide, and mouth agape. 

"So you wouldn't mind doing it with him." She sqeauled a bit before continue. "My Lee Lee's growing up." I turned around, and let out a small laugh, before waving. 

"Bye, Aunt Mikasa." I left, and closed the door behind me.

I got into my black car. (Any car you choose, because I don't know cars.) I put on Fall out boy, and made my way to the small fro-yo shop. It looked like it was a little shop on the outside, but on the inside it looked huge. I saw Eren in the corner of the hang out, and made my way over to him. When I walked over to him I guess he sensed my presence, because he looked up. He smiled at me, and motioned for me to sit down across from him. 

"Hey Levi." That smile just gives me butterflies. 

"Hi Eren." I said back. 

"Have you ever had fro-yo before." He asked as he picked up the little menu on the table. 

"Nope." He looked a little shocked to hear this. 

"Really?" I nodded. 

"I'm not that basic." He let out a low chuckle before replying. 

"So frozen yogurt is basic now. I love frozen yogurt. Well I guess I'm basic."

"Oh no." I said sarcastically and we both started laughing. Him more than me though. We talked more, and made some jokes. Some weird topics came up, and the afternoon was full of laughs. 

"So Jean was mad because I kept making a bunch of horse jokes. Basically I was roasting him. Then he said 'Hey fuck you jaeger.' I then said 'Isn't that Marco's job.' Marco just blushed, and Jean made a sound resembling a horse." I was driving Eren to my house, since it wasn't that late, but the fro-yo shop was getting a little too crowded. I chuckled a little under my breath. 

"I love your laugh, Levi." Eren said while smiling at me. 

"That wasn't a laugh you brat. It was a chuckle." He just shrugged it off. 

"Aye, same thing." We made it to my house, and I unlocked the door. I walked in Eren following suit, but tripped at the door. He tripped on our hunter protection wire. 

The hunter protection wire is a thing human's don't know about, yet. It's a thing us raidrn made to protect us from hunters. Hunters are the people to try to capture raidrn, and sell them to scientist, who want to do illegal experiments on us. This wire has been invented by raidrn more so a certain Hanji zöe.  Whenever the wire is turned on it detects humans. When they touch the invisible wire trips them, and makes a sound only raidrn can hear. We hear the sound, and from there make an attempt to protect ourselves. 

I guess now I know that Eren is human. He fell face first though. That must hurt. This isn't the first time this has happened though, so I can just claim clumsiness. 

"Woah you okay there Eren." I asked as I made my way over to him. He groaned a bit before slowly lifting his head. 

"Yeah. I just can't believe. I'm that clumsy, that I trip on air." Yeah on air. He got up from his position on the floor, with the help of me, and looked around the house. "Wow Levi. Your place is so clean, and neat." 

"Yeah I tend to be a little bit of a clean freak. My aunt usually gets irritated when I bug her about making a mess." I motioned for him to take off his shoes, and put them on the rack. I did as well, after we were done we sat in the living room. 

"So Levi." I hummed so he knew I was listening. "You live with your aunt." 

"Yes. Her name is Mikasa. She really wants to meet you. She should have heard us come in. I wonder where she i-" 

"Hey, Levi." She smiled on her way downstairs. She stopped when she saw Eren, then made her way over introducing herself. "Oh, hi you must be Eren." Eren smiled, and shook her hand. 

"Yes I am. It's great to meet you Mikasa." She chuckled a bit looking at Levi. 

"You told him about me already Levi? I'm touched." She said with a little giggle. 

"I just told him your name, and that you wanted to meet him." 

"Yeah I really did want to meet the boy who is gonna sweep little Levi off his feet." I rolled my eyes at her comment of me being little. It's true, but you don't have to mention it. Eren just giggled. "Awe you got one of the adorable ones. Good for you Levi." 

"You are always like this." I scoffed a bit before letting a small smile escape my lips. 

"Anyways, Eren can I asked you some questions?" Mikasa asked Eren which concerned me. What is she planning on asking him? 

"What are planning to ask him, Mikasa?" She suddenly got very serious. I got worried for Eren, because us Ackermans serious looks are intimidating. Don't even get me started on our glares. Eren didn't looked that much fazed, but I know he was since his hand was tightly wrapped around mine. Whether consciously or not. 

"Of course Mikasa." He gave her one of his signature smiles. 

"Eren have you ever dated someone before?" Eren just shook his head no. "Have you came out to your parents yet?" She continued. 

"Yes I have." He said a little proud smile on his face, like it was a huge accomplishment. Which it really is gosh. Gotta have major confidence to come out to your parents. 

"When exactly?" Eren thought back for a second before saying. 

"About 2 weeks ago." Wow he's new. 

"Okay personal question. I know you've never had a boyfriend before, and you just came out to your parents. I just need to ask this. Are you a virgin?" I was shocked she asked this question, but the look on Eren's face was priceless. It took everything in me to not laugh, but I was shaking. (Imagine Sebastian from book of circus) I squeezed his hand a bit, and he noticed we were holding hands. Eren then buried his face in his green scarf. 

"No I haven't." Eren's face was so red, it could resemble a tomato. 

"Okay that's enough questions for now." I chuckled a bit, and mikasa got up and left the room. On the way out she was whistling the ending to kids aren't all right by fall out boy. Since she is part bird, she is an exceptionally great whistler. 

"Sorry for that Eren. My aunt just likes to know about the people I get close too." Eren removed his face from his scarf before nodding and smiling. 

"I understand, my mother can be the same way." I smiled a bit towards Eren. How could this guy break down so many of my walls so fast? I'm already smiling in from the brat. Holding hands, laughing, and introducing him to my family. He must be really special to me already. I internally sighed. I've fallen too fast. 

We just played some Mortal Kombat X and Mario. Right now we're watching the first Transformers movie. We were snuggling very close together, he is so warm and soft like a teddy bear. I found myself slowly drifting away. I soon let my heavy eyelids drop, and fell asleep. 

(Eren's POV) 

I felt a weight on my shoulder, I looked down to see a sleeping Levi. He looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb him. He looks so darn tired all the time, so I just want him to get as much sleep as he can. 

I didn't want to disturb him, but I didn't want him to just sleep on the couch either. I picked him up and started to carry him up the stairs, bridle style. On the way there I was met by Mikasa. 

"He's actually asleep for once." I gave a confused look. "He never sleeps, or at least I never see him sleep. I always seen him awake for the past 5 years. He is so adorable when he sleeps. Look at his little nose." 

I looked down at Levi's nose to see it twitch a little. It's like a rabbit oh my god. He is so flipping adorable it hurts. I know he wouldn't agree but he is. "I'm gonna take him to bed, and go back home. My mom needs to shower me in questions on how the date went."

Mikasa just chuckled a bit and walked into her room. "It was nice having you over Eren. I hope you can come back soon." I smiled a bit and replied with an 'of course.' Then carried Levi to bed. 

I set him in a chair first, so I could pull up the blanket. I picked him back up just to set him back down in bed. I tucked him in the blanket. I made sure he was in a comforting position, before setting a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well, Levi."

"Thank you, Eren." Levi mumbled a bit before snuggling himself into the blanket. "Goodbye." 

"Goodbye. Levi." I walked out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door. 

Since I drove here with Levi, I started to walk home. It wasn't a far way from here, since we lived in the same neighborhood. When I arrived home I was met with a broken mother, and a empty space where my father used be. 

~  
Hey guys. How was this chapter? Please tell me if you liked it in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom where's dad?" I asked as I walked into the house. My mom walked up to me and cupped her hand on my face. 

"Oh sweetie. He went on another job. He said this one will be the final one and that's it." I sighed and whined.

"But he said that last time. He promised us." My mom just let out a small aww then pulled my head to her chest. My head lay there and I felt tears sting in the back of my eyes. 

"It's okay he'll be fine don't worry. After this I'm giving him a huge scolding he better not do another one of these jobs." It was getting harder to hold back the tears. 

"He shouldn't be doing this last time he almost died. I was really worried. What if he doesn't come back this time, mom?" My tears started to fall. 

"Don't say such things. He will be back don't worry. He'll be fine and then he'll stop." My mom tried to relax me. 

"He shouldn't do these things in the first place. It's not fair and just wrong." She rubbed my back. 

"I know it is horrible. He seems to not mind though. I don't particularly like it, but I didn't want to intervene. It just got out of hand so now he needs to stop." I lifted my head up and looked at my mom. 

"Why does dad have to hurt Raidrn. They didn't do anything to him. There are little to no raidrn attacks and that is just the ones who steal food and things that need. They don't mean to cause harm. They're a really calm and collected species." I looked at my mom with watery eyes. 

"I know, I know Eren. It's just a lot of people are tainted and want to hurt others to be able know what they want. Those people are the real monsters you must stay far away from them." I smiled at my mom. 

"Of course." She kissed my forehead then we went to eat dinner with an extra empty spot at the table. 

I thought back to a couple of hours before. I was in the middle a shower listening to my playlist when Trophy Father's Trophy Son by Sleeping With Sirens started playing. I instantly started singing it. 

'Father, Father, tell me where have you been?'

'It's been hell not having you here. I've been missing you so bad but you don't seem to care.'

I continued to sing the song until he got to the part where it slows down for a second. I was fully crying in the shower leaning on the front wall. My upper arms on leaning on it along with my forehead. Why does he always leave to do these jobs? Does he not care if he just dies and leave's me and mom heartbroken? Does he not care about all the raidrn he hurts? 

"Spent seven years wishing that you'd drop the line, but I carry the thought alone with you in my mind, but is this what you call a family? I continued singing. Is this what you call a fam-il-LY." I started to scream the word along with him. "FAMILY." Why are you walking away? I went back to my singing voice like I didn't just scream in the shower. 

I finished my shower and went to put on pajama pants. I walked downstairs to get a glass of water to see my mom in the living room reading a book. 

"How's your book mom?" I asked grabbed a bottled water from the fridge. 

"Really good I love it." She stated. I walked up behind her to see she was reading The Mortal Instrument series. 

"I love these books." She looked up from her book at me. 

"Really was the ending good?" She asked. 

"It was perfect." I said thinking back to when I read the books in freshman year.

"Oh yeah Eren?" My mom set her book down then looked up at me through her glasses. 

"Yes mom." I smiled down at her. 

"Where were you after school? You didn't come straight home like you usually do." She frowned a bit. My face went completely straight and I blushed a little. 

"Umm...I...uh." I didn't get to get out what I was gonna say before my mom made a comment.

"Oh I see you were out with a boy." She grinned. My mom knew I was gay and was completely supportive, we both decided not to tell my father though. We don't know how he'll react. I blushed deeper and avoided eye contact with her. "Aww my little Eren was out on a date. I need to meet this mystery man." 

"Mom." I whined. 

"What does he look like? What's his name? Where's he from? Do I know him? Can we plan a dinner? Maybe we can all go-" I cut her off 

"If I answer 1 of your questions can we not talk about this?" I asked feeling extremely embarrassed. She nodded her head giving me a grin. 

"What's his name?" Really that's it?

"Levi Ackerman." I told her. She looked off in the distance and did little hand movements. 

"Eren Ackerman, not a bad name. I ship it." I choked on the water I was currently drinking. I swallowed it then had a coughing fit before composing myself. 

"MOM!! It was our first date I can't promise marriage!" My mom sighed and laid back on the couch looking troubled.

"I want little grandgaybies. I want little Eren and Levi's." I gasped at what my just said then facepalmed. I started to walk out of the room. 

"My mom is a yaoi fangirl. Wow." 

The next morning I woke up and remembered Levi was gonna shadow me today. So he's gonna go to all of my classes with me, and I'm going to me helping him out. It's basically going to be a regular day for him though since we have the same schedule. 

I got up and dressed in faded black jeans a gray shirt with undead written on it, and my signature mint green scarf. It goes with my eyes or so I've heard, since they bring out my teal colored eyes. I ate breakfast with my mother then started to walk to school. On my way I saw Levi and sneakily walked up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind then smiled. 

"Hey Levi." He turned around his usual bored face on. 

"Hi brat." He turned to face me then ruffled my messy hair. I just smiled brighter and hugged him tighter. "Oi, your crushing me." 

"I'm not loosening my grip or letting go until you hug me back." He just sighed and hug me back putting his head on my shoulder. 

"You really are a brat." He looked at me from my shoulder. 

"Hey I am not a brat." I said, but he just lowered his voice a bit surprising me his voice was already deep.

"Oh." He said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at him then we started walking the rest of the way to school. On our way to our locker we ran into Miki. Miki is Armin's older half brother by a couple of months. We don't have any classes together since there are 2 teams in 12th grade. She's on the opposite on so we don't have any classes together. 

"Hey Mikaela." I smiled at him and waved. 

"Hello Eren." He said back to me, giving me a smile. "Who is this I haven't seen him before?" He said directing towards Levi. 

"This is Levi he just started yesterday." Levi just kept on his monotonous mask. 

"Hi."

"Hey Eren and Levi. Good morning." There's the ray of sunshine. Armin walked up to us and gave us a bright smile. "Hey Miki. We should probably get to our lockers." We all nodded and went to grab out stuff for first bell then went off to class. Mikaela went to the end of the hallway, Armin's first class is right by our lockers, and Levi and I have our class a couple of doors down. 

"Since there is an empty seat next to me just sit there." I pointed to the seat next to me and Levi sat down. We chatted a bit until the teacher walked in. 

"Good morning class." Mrs. Zöe said as she walked more like ran into the class. 

"Good morning Mrs. Zöe." Most of the kids replied back to her.

"We have a new student." She said glancing at Levi who wasn't paying attention before a grin slowly creeped on her face. 

(Levi's POV)

I hate this.

I hate this we have a new student bullshit. If we have a new student why not just let the people in the class just notice there's a new person in the room. I don't want to introduce myself to the class while everyone is staring and silently judging me. I'd rather go unnoticed. 

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" I looked up to notice that I knew this girl. I didn't know she would work here just to keep cover. Hanji is a also a raidrn one that my family knows well and is well known to most if not all raidrn. Many people can't really know about the whole inventing the hunter protection wire. So she has to have a little cover up job to not look suspicious. 

"No." She just giggled. 

"Well I wouldn't want you doing something that makes you uncomfortable." It doesn't make me uncomfortable I just think the whole concept is stupid. 

While in the middle of class I kept noticing this girl sitting across the room would keep staring at me. I glanced over at her than she quickly looked away. I looked back to the board and continued on with the lesson shrugging off her staring. Eren helped me out here and there, but overall it was fine. The bell rang soon and I got up to leave the classroom with Eren before he was stopped by Hanji.

"Hi new student, what's your name?" The girl who was staring at me in class walked up to me as I waited for Eren outside of the door. 

"Levi." I told the strawberry blonde girl. 

"Hey Levi I'm Petra." She held out her hand for me to shake. I reluctantly shook it. "It's nice to meet you I hope we can be friends." 

"Well I would agree, but I think it's kind of weird that you were staring at me for the majority of science." Her eyes widened as she blushed and let out a laugh. 

"I'm sorry about that. It's just I think you're really attractive is all." I sighed a bit. 

"Look petr-" I felt an arm sling around my shoulder and looked up to see teal eyes. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but we should get to our next class Levi." He smiled down at me. 

"Yeah we should. See you later Petra." We walked away from Petra and went to our next class. 

After the last class Petra walked up to me. "Hey Levi." 

"Hey." I said as I waited for Eren to get his things from his locker. 

"Would you like to hang out with me today?" She winked at me.

"I'm sorry but I'm hanging out with Eren." I guess that made her mad by the look on her face. 

"Why are you hanging out with him? It's not like he owns you it pretty much seems like it. He's always with you and touching you." I glared and her. 

"Well that is pretty much what people in relationships do." She gasped realizing what I meant.

"Wait so you're dating Eren? Why are you dating that nerd? He isn't all that and he's a no one." It took all my ability not to slap that bitch. 

At this point I was glaring daggers and mentally stabbing her. I was literally about to claw her eyes out and was visibly shaking in anger when I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind. I looked back to see Eren smiling down at me instantly calming me down. 

"Is everything okay?" He directed towards me. 

"Just peachy." He kissed me on the cheek making Petra's eye twitch. 

"Okay we should get going for our date." He let go then I wrapped my arm around his waist just to make Petra mad. 

"Bye bitch." I said back to Petra and walked out of the school. Eren just giggled. 

"Good job Levi you just pissed off the most popular girl more like sloot in the school. Not the best thing to do on your second day at school." Eren told me as we walked to his house. 

"I don't give a flying fuck. What is a sloot?" I asked him. 

"Petra is a slut and a literal whore. She was swapping saliva with guys in middle school it was gross. I'm surprised she doesn't have an STD yet." I was surprised Eren was bad mouthing someone he seems too nice.

"Anyways." He continued. "What do you want to do today?" He asked. 

"How about we play video games? I am so going to beat you in every one." I stated.

"It doesn't matter if you win or lose." He started to say. I instantly knew what he was going to say afterwards because of how he said it, 

"It's how you play the game! You Disney nerd!" I said to him knowing he was quoting Spy Kids: Game Over. 

"Hey you knew what I was going to say before I even said it." I let out a rare laugh. 

"Touché." Eren slung his arm around my shoulder then planted a kiss my on the cheek. 

"While we're at my house you get to meet my mom."

"Is it going to me like it was with Mikasa?" I asked while Eren blushed at the memory. 

"I honestly don't know." He replied. 

"Well this will be fun." We walked the rest of the way in silence. The whole time I felt like someone had there eyes on me.


	4. Chapter 4

Armin and Eren's friend is male and from here on called Miki. Short for Mikaela. He has black eyes, black fauxhawk and a nose piercing.   
~

When we made it to Eren's house he opened the door revealing a humongous house. Way bigger than my aunt's and mine. He has a pool in the back yard, two garages with a little parking driveway, a titanic yard front and back, with a huge garden. It was very beautiful and I'm very jealous. I would never admit that to him though. Once we walked into the house I was met with a very sweet voice of a young woman. 

"Good afternoon Eren. How was school?" Eren walked up to the woman who was reading in the living room. He leaned over to hug her from over the couch.

"It was great mom. How was yours?" She put down her book after putting in the bookmark. 

"It was another day just with a good book and exceptionally good tea." I walked up to Eren trying to be discreet to not interrupt their conversation. "Oh who's this?" Not discreet enough apparently. 

"I'm Levi. I was the guy Eren was on a date with yesterday." I could see Eren blush slightly remembering the events of yesterday. 

"Oh Levi! I heard about you." I raised my eyebrow. 

"You did." I looked at Eren who was blushing a brighter red. 

"Oh he's probably just remembering what I said yesterday night." Carla said. I was about to ask what she meant. "Nevermind that Levi I would like to get to know you." 

"Ask anything you please." I told her as I went to sit by her, Eren closely following by just to sit very close to me. Our thighs were touching which I didn't mind at all. 

"Have you two kissed yet?" I'm kind of surprised she chose to ask that first but if I was parent I would ask too.

"Courtesy of your son yes." Eren buried his head into my chest. 

"Levi." He whined. 

"Was I not supposed to say anything about that?" I looked down at him and raised my eyebrow. 

"Well...I don't mind you telling people I actually prefer it but, my mom is never going to let me live this down." Eren told me as he averted his eyes. 

I chuckled quietly then kissed his forehead he blushed a bit then I looked over to his mom. Oh no that's the look Hanji has when she's about to-

"THAT WAS SO ADORABLE!" That was way tamer than I thought it would be. "Levi at the moment you seem like a really wonderful young man to my son. I really like your relationship and you're good in my book." Eren's mom said to me. "If you hurt him I will not hesitate to slowly cut off your dick with scissors, and tape it to your forehead. They'll call you limpy the unicorn." 

"Thank you Mrs. Jaeger. I wouldn't dream of hurting your Eren." I gave her a soft small smile. 

"You can just call me Carla. Mrs. Jaeger just makes me sound like an old boring fart who does nothing in her life." She got up to walk to the back of house but not before yelling. "I STILL GOT IT!" 

"Mom." Eren whined and his voice cracked a little. He covered his mouth and giggled. "My voice hasn't crack naturally in like 4 years. Those were rough days." I ruffled Eren's hair and gave him a big grin. "Not everyone can have so much luck as to be grazed by your awesome low sexy voice that could make any person into guys have uterus or dick problems by just listening to you." 

I laughed. "My voice used to be as high as armin's." 

"WHAT?!" He yelled very close to me. 

"Yep. Those 15 years." I shuddered at the thought of when my voice would crack all the time. Then in the middle of Freshman year there was a miracle that is my voice. 

"Do you think my voice will drop?" Eren flashed me his big bright smile with his beautiful glowing teal eyes gazing into mine. I put my hand in Eren's hair, gave him a kiss on his cheek then a small smile appeared on my face. 

"No. Keep dreaming and maybe it will happen but I seriously doubt it." I chuckled. Eren's smiled only got bigger. 

"How did I expect anything else from you?" I gave him another smile and hugged him burying my face in the crook of his neck. He smelt like fruit and honey. I felt his hands run through my hair. "Is something wrong?" 

"No. Just tired." I told him. It was kind of muffled since my face was still in his neck. 

"If you want you can go to sleep." He replied. 

"No it's more mentally tired than physically." I then noticed we were laying down on the couch. Me on top of him and our legs intertwined. 

"Oh I understand. We can just sit here and not say anything. I wouldn't mind as long as I'm with you. When I'm with you I just feel content." Eren said in my ear. I turned my head to face him. I looked up at him to see him smiling down at me. He pecked my lips which caused me to smile. 

"Thank you." I said to Eren 

"There's no reason too." So then we just laid there. In each other's arms giving each other little kisses here and there. On the lips, cheek, forehead, neck, chest, and ears.

I really like Eren. 

I woke to my loud ass alarm playing the beat drop of strada by Ricky Mears ft. Deja Elyze. I absolutely loved this song. Especially the beat the drop near the end. The people who sing it absolutely sound as if they are feeling what they're singing. After I finished listing to it I went to take a shower. The previous night's memories flooding my head.

Eren was so nice and gentle towards me. I'm not used to it but I absolutely love it. Even though we did jump into a relationship. I still believe we are going slow with it. We did kiss the second day we met though. Anyways if this relationship continues how it is going now it will last a long time.

It's now have been a couple of months since Eren and I have been dating and I started at this new school. I'm glad about all of the things we've accomplished together. I help him in French and Language Arts while he helps me in Math and Social studies. With that we achieved Straight A's. Our relationship is in a great condition. We haven't gone any farther than a gentle make-out session. 

We go together well and he has broken through most of my many walls. Which I am very surprised of seeing as how solitary I am. I'm great friends with all of his friends besides Miki. He just seems really clingy and protective over him. Anyways besides that they're great I even accidentally made friends with Hanji's fiancé Erwin. 

Today I'm having a party. Well not one of those huge crazy, teens are just drunk off there asses kind of parties. No making out in the corner, no accidental people in your parents or your room. No passed out people on the floor. 

Just a tame party that you would have when your parents are home. Which is drinking juice boxes and soda, playing MKX, Just dance, and GTA 5. Doing the stupidest things and, making memories that you don't completely regret. 

After school I walked home after making sure who was coming and, that they all had my address. I know that Ymir, Krista, Jean, Marco, Armin, Miki, and Eren are coming. Connie and Sasha aren't coming because of some food convention thing or whatever. They felt bad about it but I just shrugged them off saying it wasn't a big deal. 

I entered making sure the human trip wire was still on, can never be too sure. 

"HI LEE LEE." Mika yelled from upstairs obviously getting ready for work. 

"You know you don't need to shout I can hear you with my keen hearing." I said in my monotone normal voice. 

"I KNOW I JUST LOVE TO YELL IT'S THE LION IN ME." Oh so she's going through one of those. 

Every once in a while a raidrn will tune into a singular animal and kind of have that personally for a day to 3 days. It hasn't happened to me yet but I'm sure it will. I can't exactly guess what it will be but I'm many animals. Some I don't even know. I could be an zebra for a day I can't tell. 

"Are you on your raidrn period!" I yelled up to her. I could hear her chuckle then she yelled back. 

"YES." And I was correct. 

"Okay then while you're gone at work I'm having a 'party'." She gasped then jumped down the stairs. 

"A PARTY. Or a party." She wiggled her eyebrows moving her face really close to mine suggesting a make-out party. 

"Umm. No." I pushed her face away. "I'm not about that life. Anyways. I'm just inviting a couple of friends, it'll be tame."

"Tame unlike you are Eren sooner or later." She giggled. 

"MIKA!" She laughed. 

"I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE AND THAT YOU'RE A MASODIST!" She gave me a look. 

"Ugh. They'll be gone before you get here. Maybe not Eren which I'm worried about." I said to her as she just chuckled deeply. She grabbed her bag walked back up to me and set a kiss on my forehead. 

"I'LL SEE YOU LATER FAVORITE NEPHEW." 

"I'll tell Farlan that you said that." She laughed saying I don't care and left the house. I then prepared the house. Which meant cleaning supplies, oh and food. 

Later that day Everyone showed up in a group. While they were walking in Eren, Ymir, Krista, Miki, and Marco fell and tripped over the human trip wire while Armin and Jean didn't. 

"Why is that sound so loud." I heard armin mutter under his breath with my superhuman hearing.

"Can you turn that off? I know you hear me Levi." On the other hand I heard Jean mutter. I turned off the alarm and went up to Armin and the horse. 

I put out my wolf paw waiting for them to put out there animal hand. When raidrn who have not known that they were in the presence of others like themselves, they do this. Take out their animal hand and put them in a circle connecting them or shake hands depending on how many people there are. It's a sign of convergence and saying I'm here to help you. 

Jean put out his horse hoof. I fucking knew it. I knew those looks were inhuman. Armin put in a kitten paw he seemed kind of intimidated by the fact my hand was of a wolves. Once done with that we all looked back at the group on the floor. 

They were all groaning and were oblivious to anything happening with us. 

"Damn it again." Eren groaned from the floor. I went over to pick Eren up and pecked his lips. 

"No worries that happens to a lot of people who come over if you haven't noticed." Eren frowned slightly. 

"But this is my second time Levi." He whined. I chuckled lowly. I kissed his cheek. 

"Don't think so much about it." I replied. He just sighed but then later smiled. He kissed my cheek his lips lingering a bit. I love the way his soft lips feel against my cheek. I always thought Eren's lips were softer than anything I've ever felt. 

"YEAH PARTY TIME!" Ymir yelled from the floor laughing afterwards. Armin meanwhile was sniffing the air. 

"PIZZA!" He yelled then ran into the kitchen. Instantly everyone on the floor sprung up and ran after Armin. Jean following behind. Galloping his way into the kitchen. 

Eren is the only one who didn't run and stayed with me. He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me on my lips. I kissed him back after a while we pulled away to hear whistles coming from the side of us. We turned to see everybody's standing there grinning at us. 

This is going to be so much fun. 

~

(Today in science class)   
Mr. C: Okay so vectors they connect tip to tail not tail to tail and not tip to tip.   
A: Someone should probably tell that to R  
Mr. C: A go to the hallway. You know what we are not making gay jokes in here. Anyone else laughing can go join A out there. My brother in law is as gay as it gets and he's rich. He went to school got a good degree and is very successful. If we need to I will call him right now. *pulls out phone* do I need to.   
Everyone: *is silent*  
Mr. C: I thought so now back to vectors.  
Me: (in head) YOU FUCKING GO MR. C

Love you guys  
Bai bai lovelies.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren's POV 

Slowly my eyes opened; it was morning. A morning where 18 years ago my life began. A shitty life until a little over half a year ago but my life could've been shittier; I shouldn't complain. I groaned rolling over. I don't want to get out of bed. Why can't I just sleep here forever? Oh right with Levi. I want to sleep here with Levi forever. Technically I can sleep here for a week it's spring break but Levi isn't here and most of my friends are busy or sleeping. A sigh came through my lips. Levi; I haven't seen him in a week. He's been really busy with his parents. He left to visit them and said he'll be back when he can. I miss him. 

Another sigh left me as I grabbed my glasses then picked up my phone. I had black square frames that fit my face perfectly or so I've been told; by the one and only Levi of course. I saw that I had 2 new messages and I clicked to see them. They were from Levi. 

Good morning birthday boy.   
My little one 

I smiled at the contact name. One person saw that I had the contact name and thought I was young to have a kid. I said it was my boyfriend. They thought it was weird but I don't really care. 

I'm still with my parents but I sent you a gift it should be coming soon.   
My little one 

You didn't have to give me a gift I don't need one. 

Oh on the contrary my beautiful boyfriend your gift is sent and you're going to love it.  
My little one

Okay <3 

With that our conversation ended. I wonder what he got me? My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Come in."  My mother's face popped through the door. 

"Good morning my wonder son. Happy birthday." She walked in with food and orange juice. 

"You made me Belgium waffles!" I exclaimed a smile playing on my face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you mom you're the best." 

"Anything for my boy who's growing up so fast. Stop growing up. Don't move out until after you're married to Levi!" She hugged me tightly in her arms. 

"Mom!" I laughed. "I'm mostly moving out after college, before marrying Levi." She squealed. 

"You didn't deny you're going to marry Levi. Just don't marry too early but I'll help plan the wedding and I'll buy your dress. Unless Levi wants to wear a dress; oh that'll be so cute. You guys might want to wear tuxedos though. I'll pay for half of it though I promise; I'm saving up now." I laughed at my mom's behavior wondering what I would do without her. 

"Thanks mom I appreciate it." I smiled. 

"No problem anything for you sweetie." She gave me one more squeeze before walking out of the room. "The day is yours to do what you want. Call me if you need anything." 

"I will." She closed the door behind her. I stood up eating my food and eating it steadily. After I was finished I set it on my drawer and got up. I stretched cracking most of the bones in my back, legs and arms. 

My body found its way to the bathroom I looked into the mirror seeing my hair being a mess not surprising. Also the thing I don't like the most. My facial hair. I had stubble on my chin and under my nose. I grabbed the shaving cream in the corner and applied it. It was time for a good shave it's been a while. It's literally the only place I grow hair. Not my legs,  my underarms, my arms, or stomach like nowhere is bodily hair but my face. I don't really like the feeling of it so I shave it whenever it's noticeable. 

After done shaving I decide to take a shower and brush my teeth. I was finished with hygiene for the day so I put on short shorts and a long sleeve thin black sweater. I laid in my room staring at the ceiling. 

Today doesn't feel like my birthday. It feels different: I usually plan a birthday party with my friends but this year I didn't decide to go with it. I wanted to spend it with myself maybe Levi and get to know myself better. I might even spend my birthday with my mom for Christ sake. My dad is never here for my birthday so that's out of the question. 

My dad is always busy with his fucking raidrn hunts. I still don't understand why he wants to hunt them. I mean they have hearts too. They have feelings all beings have feelings for someone or something close to them. There's good and bad in all creatures so you can't just hunt a whole race in cold blood saying they're all bad creatures. There's at least one raidrn at my school there has to be. They must have good in them because nothing has happened to anyone at my school. Raidrn have ability to care for others whether I met one or not I know they aren't all bad. 

My dad is just a dick who's never here for his son. Why is my dad so set on never being here for me? What could I have possibly done to make him hate me and my mother so much? Something has to be wrong or he would've never left. I know my mom feels bad but keeps a good face. She's so nice why is he never here. Tears ran down my face in small stream. Great I'm crying on my birthday. I didn't even hear the footsteps up to me. Arms wrapped around my waist holding me tight. 

"Do you need your birthday gift?" I turned around burying my face into the crook of my grey eyed boyfriend's neck. 

"Yes, yes I do." I hugged Levi tightly now crying in joy.  His hand ran through my messy hair. 

"What's wrong?" I laughed a little bit before looking into Levi's face. 

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong anymore. I'm so glad you're here." Levi smiled towards me. 

"Lets go out tonight?" My eyes didn't leave his. 

"Yeah." I nodded my head. "Let's go." His eyes didn't leave mine. 

~

Later that day my mom drove us out to the downtown area. We live in a place with a huge diverse city. There's lots to do and a bunch of traffic. We decided to walk around and go into small shops. Whenever I saw a little trinket or something I wanted Levi offered to buy it for me. A lot of things were expensive and I didn't want him to buy it for me because that would be too much; he insisted. I did get a lot of things and we ate ice cream. We went to a little bakery and had a small birthday cake for me. Levi got everyone inside to sing for me. 

"Levi you didn't have to do that for me!" I exclaimed with a huge grin and a small blush. 

"I'd do anything for you Eren. I'm glad you're having fun on your birthday but the night isn't over yet." After eating Levi took my hand. I have one more place to show you before we head home. 

"Lead away." Walking in hand with Levi he took me to a place over a huge lake. It was a balcony kind of thing. 

The lake looks beautiful at night. Cherry blossoms surrounded it as far as I could see. Some blossoms were even in the lake making it appear pink. Not only that but once I looked over it I saw different lights start to light up in the water. "Woah! Levi did you plan this?" I turned around to see Levi on one knee. 

"Eren I have a few things to say before we go home tonight. First is you're one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I'm so glad that I was able to meet you when I first moved here. I thought I would never make any friends let along a perfect boyfriend. Yes we do fight here and there but we always makeup when we can. I could never meet anymore more wonderful than you. Eren I love you so so so so much. So please take this promise ring and promise to be with me forever." I gasped and ran up to Levi giving him a huge hug. 

"Yes fucking yes of course. I love you too Levi." I pulled away and our lips met in an instant. There were a few people clapping for us and some even whistled. 

"This was the best birthday I've ever had Levi thanks to you." The night isn't over yet. 

Later as we were walking to the place where we will meet my mom I could tell it was really silent. Not awkward but a different feeling that I couldn't really catch up on. It was a bit of tension between us. I didn't know why but I was excited. I didn't have a grasp on the situation but Levi had a grasp on my wrist as he pulled me into an alley way. 

Grisha's POV 

I was walking around discreetly following Eren and this boy he's been hanging out with Levi. I don't trust him much. He seems suspicious with his how much he hangs out with Eren. I've been watching them for a while and I'm suspecting Levi of being a raidrn but I have no hard evidence of it. Even if i tried to capture him it would be hard with how much Eren hangs out with him. I'm just trying to keep Eren from getting hurt from him. 

It is Eren's birthday and I don't want anything to happen so I'm watching over him. I'm following him and Levi in the back of the crowd but important calls keep coming in my way that I can't miss. Right when they went to the lake I got a call from my boss and I almost missed them walking away from the lake. I just heard people whistling and clapping someone must have been proposed too. 

I got back on track and watched them as they walked away but it was silent I bet he's planning on doing someone to my boy. Much to my annoyance I got yet another important call that I couldn't miss and it brought away my attention from the boys for a few minutes. Apparently a few minutes two long as I lost them. I tried to look for them but it was to no avail. They're gone. I sighed; I guess it's time to go home. 

Eren's POV 

I was about to ask Levi why he had pulled me into the alley but his lips met mine already. It was a rushed kissed; it was filled with lust. His hands wrapped around my waist and mine went around his neck. Jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist the kiss continued. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly gave to him. 

"Levi~" I moaned as he went to my neck pulling my scarf down. "Ah shit. You can't wait until we get back to my place first?" Levi smirked in my direction. 

"It's so hard to resist you Eren but I guess I can wait." Levi gave me one last kiss before setting me down. Levi and I have had sexual make out sessions before but we've always stopped before anything got too serious. Tonight though I don't think we'll stop at all. 

~ 

My mom came to pick us up and once we arrived home we were shocked to see another car in the driveway. "Looks like he's finally here." My mom said under her breath. Levi looked confused . 

"Are you okay with meeting another parent?" I looked over to Levi with my hand in his.


	6. Chapter 6

Eren's POV 

"Are you okay with meeting another parent?" I looked over to Levi with my hand in his.

"Your dad is here? You've never told me anything about him; I don't know how to introduce myself." Levi looked slightly panicked. 

"Let's just say don't introduce yourself as my boyfriend. Besides that tell him the truth. I'm sorry he doesn't know I'm gay and I'm afraid to tell him." Levi smiled at me nonetheless. 

"It's okay." He kissed my hand. "If you don't want him to know I won't drop any hints." I kissed Levi softly. 

"Thank you." We all got out of the car and I brought the things Levi bought me inside. When we opened the door I saw my dad reading a newspaper.

"Hello dad!" I exclaimed when I got inside and ran over to give him a hug.

"Happy birthday son. Sorry I didn't arrive to tell you earlier. Looks like your friend here was one of the first to tell you." 

"Yeah Levi and I have been hanging out all day. He bought me a bunch of stuff I probably don't need too." Levi was awkwardly standing back. 

"It's your birthday you need to be spoiled." He finally spoke up. 

"Are you implying I need to do the same for your birthday?" 

"Now that you've brought it up-" I cut him off 

"Anyways dad this is Levi." Levi was chuckling in the back and my mom let out a small laugh.

"Grisha I'm glad you're back but Eren and Levi have been up for a long time so I'm sure they're tired. You can get to know each other more after a good nights rest right?" Levi and I nodded. 

"Yeah we're exhausted. Is it okay with you to talk more in the morning?" I asked towards my dad. 

"It's fine we can talk in the morning." We left my mom and dad to catch up. 

As Levi and I were walking into our room I closed the door behind us and locked it. I put on music and played it really loud. Usually my mom knows what this means and will tell Grisha not to disturb us. Every time we turn on music all the way up two things can me happening. Levi and I are arguing or something really emotional is happening. My mom learned it the hard way. 

My mom opened the door to my room. "Boys do you need anyth-" a glass object flew across the room towards Levi. 

"FUCK YOU LEVI I HOPE YOU DIE ON THE SIDE OF A ROAD!" We didn't even acknowledge her being in the room. Slowly she slipped out. 

"WHAT THE HELL EREN!" Was the last thing she heard before walking out of the room. 

"I'm going to let them deal with that on their own." She came back later with a box of tissues. When she opened the door I was crying in the crook of Levi's neck. She threw the box of tissues to Levi to give to me. 

Yeah so I don't think she'll let Grisha into the room he would probably intervene and my mom know's it's best to let us deal with things on our own. 

"Eren." I was kind of too lost in thought. I looked behind me to see Levi laid onto the bed. I walked over to him climbing over him. My lips hovered over his. "Are you sure you want to do this with the chance your dad might walk in on us?" 

"Whether he is here or not Levi. I'm going to get fucked by you and you better not hold back." Our lips were barely touching.

"Who said I would hold back on you?" Levi's voice lowered and it led me to kiss him roughly. 

Levi bit my lip softly asking for entrance which I gave to him. I wasn't fight for dominance I gladly gave it to him. Moaning into Levi's mouth I began to grind on him creating friction. I was still on top of him but I wasn't the dominant figure at all. I wanted to give my all to Levi. He took off my shirt and ran his hand through my hair. I started to unbutton his pants and he started to unbutton mine. He began to take them off but didn't finish. He turned me over so he was on top of me and I under him. He pulled them off fully and left me in my boxers. I took his shirt off of him before Levi began to kiss down my neck to my chest and eventually got down my hard member. My breathing was uneven as he sucked me through my black boxers. He bit my member before pulled off the boxers leaving me completely naked. 

Levi took my dick and began stroking it. "Impressive. I truly love all of you." I moaned lowly as he sucked the tip of me. Levi made sure to look me straight in the eyes as he sucked me off. He got deeper and deeper with every bob of his head.  His grey eyes pierced me with every bob. As I came closer to my climax my moans got louder but never loud enough to surpass the music. "Oh shit Levi." He slowly came back up to the top of my dick licking slowly at my head then went back. 

"I'm going to come." I said breathily as he sped up. Soon enough I came into his mouth and he swallowed it all. 

"You know I was prepared for tonight. I'm surprised no one noticed what else I bought while we were on our trip." Levi brought out a bottle of lube. 

"Levi." I laughed because I didn't notice at all when he walked into a sex store to get that. 

"I wanted to be ready for anything." He crawled back over me. 

"You just couldn't wait to fuck me could you." I said seductively as my arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Like I said earlier I can't resist you." His lubed up finger entered me as I moaned. My dick already getting turned on again. My lips met Levi's my hands ran through his hair messing it up. I pulled it from time to time but it didn't seem to annoy him. Eventually I was prepared and worried about it hurting. "Eren don't worry too much." 

"Have you done this before?" I asked my boyfriend. 

"No but I've been doing good so far haven't I?" I guess he saw the worried look on my face. "Just relax if it doesn't feel good I'll stop." Levi kissed the top of my head softly. "Okay?" 

"Okay. You can go in now." I said after a while of mental preparation. I felt Levi enter me and it felt kind of weird and a tad bit painful but it took some getting used to. 

"Can I move?" It took me a few moments before I nodded. Levi started thrusting into me at first softly and carefully. As time progressed on though. 

"Levi it feels so good go faster!" I moaned as my grey eyed boyfriend pulled my hair slightly and kissed and sucked on my neck while thrusting faster into my ass. "Oh fuck I love your cock." Levi gripped my waist a little bit tighter. We were both sweaty and we didn't care. 

"Eren." Levi moaned my name for the first time and his moans were such a turn on. They were low and throaty making me want to hear it again and again. 

"Let me ride you." I said shocking the male; nonetheless Levi flipped us over and I rode him. I bounced up and down and looked him into his grey eyes and I moaned. His messy longish black hair was pushed back and messy but I noticed he was moaning more this way. 

"God damn it Eren ride me harder. " I smirked in his direction pushing my hair back and doing as he asked. He put his hand to his forehead and smirked before chuckling a bit. "Oh god~" His strong thin hands grabbed my waist and he thrusted meeting my bounces.

"Levi fuck I'm going to cum. Fuck me harder." My cock bounced up and down with me as it leaked precum. 

"Shit I'm going to cum too. Ah~ fuck you feel so good." Levi thrusted harder into me until we both came harder onto each other. I moaned loudly and Levi did too. He pulled out of me and I laid on top of him until we both came down from our high. 

"Levi that was-" I was cut off. 

"Tiring yet amazing. It was fucking amazing." He kissed me on my forehead. We cuddled into each other. 

"Hey Levi?" I asked him softly in his ear so he can hear me over the music that was still playing.

"Yes my love." 

"Do you really love me?" I asked in the crook of his neck. 

"Yes of fucking course Eren. I gave you a promise ring for a reason. I would marry you if we weren't so young. I love you so much and I would never lie to you." I interlaced our hands with the promise rings on them. 

"I'm sorry I just have never been in a relationship before and I'm insecure about these things." Levi sighed. 

"Just know that I love you and I would never lie to you. I'll only ever tell you the truth so be the same with me." I kissed Levi softly before resting my forehead on his. 

"Of course." 

~ 

Grisha's POV 

"Why can't I go in the room?" I asked my wife. 

"Eren and Levi are best friends and best friends fight and have emotional moments. When they have those moments they go into Eren's room and turn the music all the way up so that you either A) don't hear them arguing or B) don't hear them crying. They need to sort this out themselves whatever it is so don't go in that room Grisha." She pushed me in our room. She kept an eye on me and made sure I didn't do anything. 

"Why is Levi staying over anyways?" I asked Carla.

"He just came from seeing his family early for Eren's birthday. His Aunt is still with their family and Levi doesn't have the key to their house since I said he could stay with us.  For the time being at least." She explained before getting silent again. 

Eventually she went to sleep but it was late already. It was about 1am and I was curious to see what was happening in their room. The music wasn't as loud anymore but I could still hear it playing. I know that Eren likes to sleep with music playing apparently. I came up to Eren's door and began to turn the door knob slowly but

The door was locked. 

God damn it. I could just unlock the door forcefully but that would be weird. I could also look in through the window outside. I'll just go with that. Once I was outside I climbed the tree outside the window and looked in. Eren was asleep in the bed but I couldn't see Levi. Oh no is he planning on doing something to Eren in his sleep. Before I got down to go in the room I saw Levi walk out of the bathroom with pj pants and black tank top. He climbed into bed next to Eren. Eren was cuddling with a pillow and was shirtless. Does my boy have no shame he's sleeping in a bed next to a man with no shirt. Well I guess they're both men so it's fine. Nothing looks out of the ordinary so I went back inside and went to sleep. 

~

Levi's POV 

It was about 2 am and I felt Eren stir next to me. "Levi? Are you awake?" 

"Yeah." I turned to cuddle with Eren. 

"You can't sleep?" His head rested onto my chest. 

"No I have insomnia it's hard to." I kissed the top of his forehead. 

"Oh yeah I forgot sorry." He yawned. 

"If you're still tired go to sleep." I said to him. 

"No I'm not really tired." He looked up at me and grinned. I smiled and ran my hand through his hair. "Talk to me." 

"Hmmm tell me about your dad so I don't bomb the next conversation we have together." 

"Well I don't really like my dad. Well what he does for a living not only because it's a terrible thing to do but because I never see him because of it." I frown at him. 

"It can't be that bad. What does he do?" 

"He hunts raidrn." My heart sped and I tensed. My eyes widened my hand stopped running through Eren's hair. "What's wrong Levi." Every second I spend around that man is a danger to my life. 

"Eren I t-told you I would never lie to you." 

"What is i-oh wait you're not-" I cut him off.

"I am Eren, I'm a raidrn and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just-I'm" He cut me off. 

"Scared. Levi I'm completely fine with you being a raidrn and I love you even more knowing that you trust me with a secret like that." I buried my head in Eren's chest.

"I thought you would hate me for it." My shoulders started to shake. I felt his head rest on mine. 

"I love you." He kissed the top of my head. "I love you." He kissed the side of my head. "I love you." Eren kissed my tearing up eyes. He kissed me all over until finally he kissed my lips. "I'll only love you. All of you." 

"I love you. You have no idea how much I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Today 10:52AM

Mika we have a problem 

What is it? 

Eren's dad is a raidrn hunter 

Eren's dad is what   
Oh crap you need to do something 

I figured that 

You can't just go home you'll be there by yourself   
Does he suspect you of anything 

I can't tell I barely met him 

I need to come home quick but the fastest I could get there is in a week I'm tied down here for a while Levi 

I can try and handle myself   
Why can't I go home again 

If he suspects you even a little he'll be curious and come after you   
A raidrn home alone against an experienced raidrn hunter  
You'll be dead meat for sure 

Way to make me feel better 

I'm sorry baby but that's the truth 

How do I help myself in this situation 

Lay low don't do anything out of the ordinary and avoid him as much as possible 

If I avoid him won't he get suspicious 

It's that or get buddy buddy with him enough that he doesn't think of you as a raidrn 

Mika I'm scared 

I know you are sweetie just follow my advice and delete this conversation okay 

Okay I love you 

I love you too be safe 

I did as Mikasa said and deleted our messages of that conversation. I also scrolled through any of my messages with people who knew of me being raidrn and deleted suspicious conversations. I was very paranoid and in an dangerous situation. I've been on edge all day in Eren's room and he knows it. He's been worrying about me and tried to cheer me up. 

"Levi my dad left for a bit with my mom so it's only us. You can chill out now." Eren spoke softly walking into the bedroom. 

"I just I still feel like there's something off here." I grabbed a jacket and took Eren with me grabbing his jacket as well. We walked to a nearby park that had no children but it wasn't silent. It was a bit windy and cold but I kept Eren warm. 

"Can we talk about you being a raidrn? As much as I hate to talk about it but when people experiment on your kind they don't find out much about you guys." Eren spoke cautiously. 

"Not every family line of raidrn are the same you know. As much as humans like to think it we have a vast variety of kinds of raidrn. It's all based on their heritage you see. I'm mostly human. That's why I can stay in my human form as much as I want to. I have other animals in my line which I can turn into on command but once again it's based on heritage. How much of what animal I am down to last percent or millisecond you could say. I could stay as a wolf for about 34 minutes tops for example. A snake for 2 hours as another. If you're turning into an animal for the first time it's hard to control it so you need to start at a young age taming your beasts. My animals are tamed and I can control them at any time. Also people can go full on Raidrn. Every animal makes up apart of your body in some way. For example I have an eye of a snake but my other eye is human. No one really goes full Raidrn though because it looks weird and just feels awkward. It's a very delicate process and can change within time based on your kin. Even some males can have kids if they have the right genetic code." This shocked Eren as I heard him gasp. 

"Can you?!" The brunette looked happy and excited. 

"Calm down don't jump at me just yet." I smiled laughing lowly. "I don't know I have to try and find out." 

"Remind me if I ever fuck you to wear a condom." Eren spoke nonchalantly. 

"Okay I will." I wrapped my arm around his shoulder pulling him close to me. "Raidrn always have this thing that my family calls a Raidrn period. It's basically a few days where we act out of the ordinary from our regular self to take after a trait from one of our animals. If I ever acted weird for about a week around you that's why." 

"So is that why you ate a bunch of food nonstop and lazed around that one time? I thought you like went through some shit." Eren laughed and rested his head on my side. 

"I have some weird raidrn period stories." I smiled softly. 

"I'd like to hear some." Eren spoke quietly and I racked my brain trying to think of something funny.

"One time I was being really protective of my aunt so when we would go out together I would glare at anyone looking at her. This one dude hit on her and I threatened to stab his neck with a fork. I wasn't allowed to go out anymore that week. As you get older though these things happen less and less so you don't need to worry about it all our lives." Eren laughed kissing my cheek softly. 

"That's cute. You wanted to protect Mikasa. Maybe your next one will be related to me." Eren snuggled closer to me. 

"It already is." I spiked shocking the brunette even further. 

"What? Really?! What is it?!" Eren exclaimed in my ear. 

"Sensitive ears at the moment." I said softly holding the ear he screamed in. 

"Oh sorry." Eren kissed my ear softly and quick. 

"It's not at its highest peak yet but I can feel it gradually starting. Its going to be annoying for you. Clingy isn't exactly what you would think your first raidrn period about you is isn't it?" I asked softly towards the younger. 

"No not really." Eren smiled anyways. "I'll love all of the attention though." I blushed at how cute Eren's smile was. 

"That's so cute. You're blushing. You look so small and precious." Eren pinched my cheeks making me whine. 

"I am small I just don't know about the precious part." I complained trying to move Eren's hands away. When I did though he lost his balance and fell off the bench. "Oh shit Eren I'm sorry." I hurriedly went to pick him up to see he was laughing.

"Damn that was stupid." Eren continued to laugh making smile at how silly he was being. Man I love him. Pulling him into a hug I stood up. 

"Let's get going back to your place yeah?" I asked holding my hand out for him. Taking it in his own warm tanned hand the younger smiled up at me interlacing our fingers. 

"Right after you." 

~ 

Back at the house I wouldn't let go of Eren. Yeah I was being clingy alright. I held onto him wherever he went. Except the bathroom of course. That is where I draw the line. 

"Boys we're home." I heard Carla from downstairs. "I'm making dinner soon so it should be done within an hour."

"Okay mom!" Eren yelled back laying onto my chest. We were lazing around all day.

"I don't know if I should distance myself or go talk to your dad." My speech was muffled from my face being hidden in Eren's hair. 

"I think it would be better if you avoid him. My dad easily gets suspicious from the little things I know about him. When you talk to him make sure you don't come across as uncomfortable or weird." Eren explained rubbing my side soothingly. 

As much as I seemed calm I was terrified for my life. Raidrn hunters are no joke. If I get caught it could mean my whole life taken away. I could be experimented on and killed or worse just experimented on for the rest of my life. The thought of it made me shake. 

"Levi." Eren looked up pulling me out of my thoughts. He smiled brightly down at me, tilting his head. "You said you could change into any of your animals right?" Eren whispered excitingly. Nodding I began to smile softly at Eren's excitement. "Can you turn into a wolf for me please? I know it's a lot to ask and in this situation but if you want to." Silence dragged between us as Eren awkwardly looked to the side. My fingers gently went to the side of Eren's face resting on his cheek which made the brunette look back at me. 

"I can do it but I forgot to tell you this kind of thing hurts if you haven't done it in a while." I covered Eren's mouth before he could protest me turning into a wolf. "Turn around." Reluctantly he turned around as I uncovered his mouth. 

Damn I haven't done this in a while. Thinking to myself I started taking off my shirt and biting it. I don't want to be too loud. Soon I began concentrating on my inner wolf. It took a few seconds before I felt the change happening. My bones moved to fit a wolf as my skin and body changed along with long fluffy fur coming out of my body. It hurt like a bitch making me grunt a few times into the shirt. 

I spit it out when I finished feeling my canines come in. I sniffed the new air with completely different senses now. Then I checked the time. 6:22 I have until 6:56. Okay good. Eren still hasn't turned around yet but I could tell he was very curious. 

My nose poked under his arm making the brunette look back to see me. He was in awe and I could see it in his eyes. How I loved that look on him. Eren seemed so happy. His green eyes looked over my wolf with black fur and white patches on my chest and feet. My eyes were the same color. My wolf was long slim and fit; it can run really damn fast I tell you. Every time I turned into my wolf the fur was fluffy and soft; I could tell Eren would admire it greatly. 

I felt the brunette's hand go into my fur petting my back. Deciding to have fun with the younger I rolled over onto my back with my legs up in the air. My tongue stuck out wanting to be pet. 

"Awe Levi you're so cute." Eren cooed softly petting me. I forgot how good it felt to be pet. Some dogs are really lucky. After some time I rolled back over and tackled Eren licking him all over his face making him giggle. "Levi." The brunette laughed petting behind my ears. "I'm glad you did this for me even though it hurt you. You don't have to do it again." The younger kissed the top of my wolf's head and I laid over Eren's body making him lay down on the bed. "Levi I can't get up." He complained trying to get me off on him but I wouldn't budge. "Oh you're doing this on purpose." The other spoke once he realized what I was doing. Getting up I licked his face once more then sat by him. Before I could get comfy I could smell a familiar scent coming up the stairs. Quickly changing back I grabbed my shirt putting it back on. 

"Someone's coming up the stairs." I spoke and looked back at Eren seeing an unreadable expression. 

"That looked really...weird." I laughed knowing that he was talking about me going wolf to human. It was weird to look at that's why I made him turn around earlier. 

"Yeah I know." A knock was heard on the door then it opened. 

"Time for dinner boys." Grisha's voice found my ears making me tense. I tried to relax myself as I stood up with Eren, 

"We'll be down in a second dad." Eren spoke making Grisha head back downstairs. When he did the brunette brought me into a soft kiss. "Don't worry about him Levi. Remember be calm and act casual. I'm here for you. If you're nervous or scared just grab my hand; I'll be sitting right next to you. Okay?" 

"Okay." I kissed Eren on more time before heading down to the dining room. It was right next to the kitchen. The table was set and had plates of food already set out. I was sitting next to Eren and across from us were Carla and Grisha.  

"So Levi how long have you known Eren?" Grisha asked and I tried so hard not to tense up. 

"This school year. He was the first student I met and we were friends instantly." I spoke trying to look him in the eye. 

"You've gotten awfully close since then." I gulped as his words. 

"Well some people get closer faster than others you know." Slowly I reached for Eren's hand under the table. Out of the corner of his eye he must've saw it because he met me halfway interlacing our fingers.

"I guess you are right there."

"Yeah." I spoke nervously trying to turn my attention away from Eren's dad. I felt Eren's hand slowly move to rest on my thigh but still was locking in mine. 

By the time dinner was finished I was a nervous wreck but I didn't let it show. Well hopefully. Questions flooded my minded worriedly. 

Did I get found out? What will happen if I did? What about my parents and Mikasa? What about Eren oh god what will happen to Eren? He'll be heart broken. Knowing him he won't be able to even sleep until he finds out what happened to me and how to get me back. He would even skip school trying and turn into fucking Sherlock Holmes. Eren knows the police won't even get involved so he'll have to figure it out himself. 

I sighed leaving the bathroom in Eren's room. I was drying myself with a towel trying to clear my head. When I looked onto the bed I already saw Eren asleep with his face buried into the pillow. Small snores came from him and I laughed softly. 

"You told me you'd stay awake." I whispered softly laying next to him in only my boxers. "You little liar."


End file.
